Blueberries Au: Short story
by uzrfrndly
Summary: This is a two part short story based on the movie Zootopia. This is a wildehopps ship story that involves romance between Nick and Judy. It's also based off of an alternate universe idea where Nick is a cop and Judy never left Bunnyburrow.
1. Chapter 1

Nick Wilde is a "hard-boiled" type of cop. He has a rough and tumble charm, but he's all business when he's on the job. When he was a child he was the victim of bullying and descrimination. On top of that his mother always had trouble raising him in a single home. He knew what it was like to be seen as untrustworthy, but what bothered him was that for his father… it was true. He couldn't stand that, or the fact that it made life so difficult for his mother. So one day he decided he was going to break the mold, and make a better life for him and his mother. He would eventually become sergeant of the zpd, and though his hard work he would earn respect from his peers, but to the general public he was still seen as shifty and untrustworthy despite his success, or maybe because of it?

He was accused of fraud and misconduct shortly after he recieved his promotion. Because of his love and respect for his best officer, chief Bogo decided to send Nick away while this scandal blew over.

"Where are you sending me?" Nick asked, the weight of the situation had sucked the life out of him.

"Tiny little village called Bunnyburrow." The chief sighed. This situation was draining him as well.

"Bunnies hate me more than anybody chief. You think that's a good idea?"

"It's mostly for looks Wilde. You won't even need a uniform." He pulled open the drawer and handed Nick an assignment file.

"You'll be like an old west sheriff. You're really only there so that you won't be here." He said as he crossed his arms. "You'll be in civilian cloths just keeping an eye on the place. There isn't so much as a jaywalking offence to come out of there in 20 years. So why don't you just consider it a vacation?"

Nick didn't offer up any complaints. He knew bunnies didn't like them but figured they would leave him alone.

The next morning he left. As the sun came up he was passing the sign that said "Welcome to Bunnyburrow." He rolled down the window to see the cold air rush through his fur. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He decided to pull over and watch the sunrise, and so that he could safely get lost in his thoughts. As he pondered his life he was suddenly grabbed from behind…

"Gideon listen! …I know you don't want me anymore but what about all of the times we spent together? What about the pastry business you wanted to run together? What about wanting me to marry you!?"

She was sobbing and sounded desperate. Nick could feel she was shorter than him, about the size of a bunny. But how could she mistake HIM for a bunny?

"Please Gideon… don't leave me… you're the only fox for me…" She choked. He could feel his back getting warm with tears.

So she didn't mistake him for a bunny? This poor little bunny was in love with a fox? Nick didn't even know there would be any other foxes in Bunnyburrow.

She continued to sob and Nick couldn't bring himself to turn around. He didn't know that a bunny existed in the world that saw a fox as anything more than bad news.

Who was this Gideon? It started making him mad. Why didn't he want her anymore? What could she possibly have done?

"Gideon… please talk to me!" She cried, but Nick wasn't paying attention. He was still lost in his thoughts about Gideon.

Is he shady? Is he everything that gives us a bad name? Then Nick turned his thoughts to the bunny girl.

How did they meet? Has she always been kind enough to accept a fox? …. Is she ugly?

He started to think about his mother.

Mom always said she wanted grandkits, but I'm constantly working. Would I say that I'm lonely? I think so… am I even attracted to bunnies?

Nick was thinking these things in an attempt to figure out how he could stop her crying… and the only thing he could think of was to offer her himself…would it be selfish?

"Gideon!" She cried and gripped his waist tighter.

Nick closed his eyes and slowly placed his hands on hers. They were soft and warm. He was so overwhelmed by his life that his emotions flooded him with warmth and he shed a tear. What was he thinking? He didn't even know her name…

"…please… you're the only one…"

He took a deep breath.

"… Are you sure?"

She gasped and pulled away from him. He slowely turned around, and when he saw her it took the wind out of him. All of his questions seemed to have been answered right then and there. He had no more doubts…

He reached out his paw and she pulled away, but then she stopped and let him wipe her tears.

"… What about me?"

Her eyes widened with shock, but she didn't look afraid… almost as if she understood.

"… what's your name?" He asked.

"…Judy." She almost smiled.

"I'm Nick…" He smiled and wiped the tears that kept coming. "I'm sorry about Gideon,… but I'm not."

She looked confused, and wiped some of her tears.

"I can't replace Gideon…" She looked closely into his eyes, examining him. "But if you want me… I'm yours."

She laughed. "It's like we've already met… I just can't explain it."

"Maybe you just have a thing for foxes?" They both laughed.

"Are you sure Mr. Nick? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?" She giggled.

With the paw he still had on her cheek he gently pulled her towards him. For a moment she looked afraid, but then she closed her eyes… and he kissed her.

The end.

If you want, follow me on tumblr: uzrfrndlyfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks passed…

Nick spent most of his days lethargicly meandering the stalls in Bunnyburrow. It was the definition of a "sleepy little town." Almost nothing ever happened. The only causes for concern came with the occasional passers-through from out of town.

He had only bumped into Judy a handful of times, and they exchanged few words. Nick didn't forget his first night in town, he couldn't… but he didn't know what to do next. Nick felt like his life had been dragging him down for too long, and he'd never had someone to really share with and be himself. He needed Judy in his life, but what happened on that first day happened in the moment. He thought constantly about how to tell Judy he needed her…

Nick came out of his deep thoughts to a terrible sight… an army of tiny bunnies was converging on him like a grey tide. Screeching and holloring they overtook him.

"Girls! boys! … Stop it!" Nick recognised Judy's voice. It made him weak in his fight against the bunny storm. "I have to show her I'm good with kits…" he thought.

"Grrraaaa!" He stood up with several of them over his shoulders and swung them around. They squeeled and giggled "no no! don't eat me!"

Judy looked on genuinely impressed… most of her siblings didn't even care for Gideon. It looked like they were pretty fond of Nick though…

"Oh geez Miss Hopps!" Nick panted. "I didn't see you there." Even though he knew she was, he wanted to impress her.

"Well officer Wilde, looks like it'll take more than a bunny storm to take you down." Judy giggled.

"Well… I do love the kits." He chuckled and brushed himself off. In honesty Nick couldn't say he LOVED kits, but he wanted Judy to think he did.

"Why don't you kits run along, I'd like to speak with your mom…and stay out of the street." Nick said as he scooted the bunnies along.

Judy laughed. "These aren't my kits officer Wilde, they're my siblings."

"…oh, OH!" Nick looked worried. Did I offend her?

Judy giggled. "It's ok officer." Judy took one of the kit's hands. "Why don't you take them to the park?" The little bunny grinned and nodded and corraled them towards the other side of the street.

One kit was left at Nick's feet. "Are you guys gonna get mmaaarrieed!?" He sneered at Nick. Nick crouched down to his level and said "If we do everybody except you gets to fly everyday" and stuck his tongue out at him. The little boy pouted and stormed off in a huff to catch up with his siblings.

Nick stood up and brushed himself off again. He met Judy's gaze. "So…"

"So…" Judy found it hard to keep eye contact with him and rubbed her neck nervously.

"Did you decide whether or not you want me?" He said it solemnly. He desperately wanted her to return his feelings, but he couldn't let her see that he was struggling with this.

Judy's eyes went wide with surprise. They had kissed in the heat of the moment, but it was still sudden for him to bring it up again.

"Oh…. um…" She looked down and away. She couln't look him in the eyes. "…I'm still thinking about it…"

Nick wanted to say something but he couldn't. He was so worried she might say no but he had to keep his composure.

"I'll be here whenever you're ready to talk about it." He gave her his most gentle smile. He knew she was struggling as much as he was.

Judy looked worried and wanted to say something but she could find the words.

"See you around… carrots." He smiled and winked at her. She didn't seem upset by his teasing, it actually seemed to calm her down and she was able to return his smile.

"….bye." She waved and went after the kits, and Nick went back to his boring patrol…

…..

It was the next evening. The sun was going down and Nick was getting ready to finish his day of patrol when he spotted Judy on the porch of her family's home gazing out towards him.

He made his way over to her. "Evening Miss Hopps…" He noticed right away that she looked down, and she wouldn't look at him. "Are you alright?"

"…Could you come in?" She sounded as down as she looked. "I want to talk now…"

"…. Sure."

They went into the living room and sat down in opposite chairs. "So…" Nick felt a little giddy, as if this could be the first day of the rest of his life. "What's the verdict?" He gave her a sly smile.

There was a moment of silence.

"… I'm sorry Nick." She still wouldn't look at him. "It's just….. Gideon…. wants to start a family…."

When Nick finally processed that he'd been dumped it crushed his heart into a million pieces. "Oh! That's great isn't it?" He smiled as big as he could. Judy was finally able to look at him but she didn't look happy, she looked terrified.

At that moment Nick felt like he would have rather re-lived every horrible moment of his life than be here, feeling the way he did now. This moment had broken him.

"I mean… you love Gideon… don't you?" The look of fear and anguish was growing on Judy's face, she was beginning to regret her decision.

"…..Nick…." She could only go as loud as a wimper.

Nick really thought that by now he wouldn't be able to fight his tears back, but it seemed that his mind had gone into survival mode and he didn't feel any tears coming. Maybe he was doing it for Judy? Or maybe he felt like the whole thing was a mistake anyways. They had only just met a few weeks ago, and they hadn't really had time to grow close… but why was it ripping him apart?

"Well…" He sighed and slowly stood up. "Chief said I can come back whenever I want, so…"

Judy looked on the verge of tears. She couldn't figure out if she was making a horrible mistake.

"Judy… Miss Hopps… you'll always have a piece of me here… maybe we could try again next time around." Nick turned, and headed for the door.

Judy's heart sank.

"….. no… wait." It was barely more than a wisper. She quickly chased after him, but it was too late.

Nick started his car and drove off torwards the city.

Judy chased his car down the street until she couldn't see it anymore, then collapsed in the street. An old farmer helped her up and guided her back to her porch.

She couldn't help but feel like she may have pushed away the true love of her life… As quickly as he came, he was gone…

Later in the evening after Gideon had fallen asleep she snuck out of the house. She laid down by the side of the road and cried herself to sleep…

The end.

Quick notes: I'm sorry if it was a little mushy. I have other slower moving fics in the works. Follow me on tumblr: uzrfrndlyfiction


End file.
